Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a memory device and, more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of controlling command execution of the same.
Although generally reduced in size, semiconductor products are still required to process a large amount of data. Thus, operating speed and degree of integration of a memory device for use in such semiconductor products should be increased. To satisfy this need, three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor memory devices, including memory cells disposed three-dimensionally, have been developed. Recently, vertical NAND flash memory devices with memory cells having a vertical channel structure have been proposed.